All Forgotten in a Vast Expanse
by momoskeans
Summary: After being taken away from her father and his master, Willow must discover how to utilize her powers correctly other than using them against herself and the people around her. Honey, Willow is the only thing I own here!
1. Chapter 1

I had awoken myself, taking in a sharp breathe. Every since I had been taken away from my father I had been persistently plagued with dreadful dreams. Usually these dreams consisted of images of my father and a voice of someone unknown, similar to my visions but less futuristic. Some of these dreams even brought upon large waves of panic, only swept out by my fondness towards edged objects.

It certainly wasn't helping this panic when I reminded myself that today would be my first day of school. It was bizarre to think that I was 16 and have never attended a day of school in my life. I had been schooled differently. I wouldn't even consider it schooling, but thought of it more as training. Training for what, I had no clue and still don't know what exactly all those years of training had been for. I shuddered just thinking of my father. Not living with him was unperturbed and yet I was muddle-headed with all this sudden independence. All this time, it made me tingle with a constant feeling of restlessness.

I sat up, closed my eyes, and took a couple of deep breathes. Once my mind was empty I got up to dress then packed what little belongings I had. I soon checked out of the shabby hotel and walked out into the dappled street, waiting for the taxi to pick me up and take me to the train station. I leaned back against the filthy brick wall, thinking of the last couple of days.

Dumbledore. That name: I've heard it before but I couldn't seem to recall where.

I heard a chuckle deep within my mind. I froze as I felt a flicker of fear run up my spine. I closed my eyes and slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. My body tensed, waiting for another word. My breathe came out in gasps, willing myself not to go under into a vision.

"_You can never hide from me Willow. Haven't I taught you and your father that?"_

My eyes clenched, my face was in my hands as I pulled at my hair in misery. My body was laced with painful pins and needles. Panic filled my head, fogging any rational thoughts.

"_Don't you ever forget Willow: every though, every breath; every dream I can control."_

And with that last word the pain was gone, only leaving behind a familiar dull throb. I was startled by the first drops of rain falling on my arm when the taxi arrived.

"Hello Miss. You must be Willow Pergma, am I right?" he questioned from his rolled down window.

I cringed at how sore my body was when I pulled myself up to stand.

"Yeah, I'm Willow," I said with a sigh. I picked up my bag and walked towards the cab while dripping wet from the rain that continued to fall.

The cab driver started to get out of the car but I protested; "I just have one bag and it can go on my lap."

"Ok then. Where will you be going? Gosh this rain is feeling fine," stated the cab driver, pulling away from the curb and driving onward.

"I'm going to the train station."

"King's Cross?"

I went through my bag to retrieve the letter I had gotten from Hogwarts. I looked up and nod my head.

The cab driver turned onto a busy street full of other cars and zoomed ahead. I sat back and looked down at the letter. I sighed, putting the letter back into my bag. I turned to look out the window at the unfamiliar roads that flew past us, and then closed my eyes, hugging my bag to my chest.

"Wake up baby cakes!"

I blinked once; everything a blur. I rubbed my eyes and sat back up, trying to rub the kink out of my neck. I looked up and saw that the taxi was parked and the cab driver had opened the door for me.

"Here, let me get that bag for you-"

"No! I have it but thanks." I said while clutching my bag closer to me.

"Ok, ok. Out you go then," the cab driver said stepping back away from me. Right away I felt bad; I just didn't feel comfortable when my bag was touched by anyone other than myself. I thanked the driver, gave him the money, and walked up the steps towards the station. I suddenly felt flutters of panic flying around in my stomach. What the hell was I doing? How did I know this place was actually safe for me?

I continued on my way into the train station only stopping to get the letter back out. When my eyes finally lay upon the train number, I snorted. Of course; this was a joke. Platform nine and three-quarters. I looked around me and kept on walking. Maybe I should just go along with this ridiculous joke.

Once I stood directly between platforms nine and ten watching closely did I learn what the letter meant. Many oddly dressed people kept disappearing right into the wall. I smiled to myself, the first today, and thought how clever such a person was to think of that. I stood behind an older girl who was busy fighting with her mother about how many times a week they were going to write each other. I stood, watching them, wondering how it felt to actually grow up with a mother. How odd that would be. Right at that moment the girl hugged her mother one last time then turned and ran into the wall. I was immediately taken aback yet curious as to what kind of magic was used to create that illusion.

The mother turned away with tears in her eyes. I looked at them; clearly disgust was showing on my face. Such tears were not needed but there were other ways to cry I thought as I held my bag to me tighter. Looking around me, I turned to face the wall and closed my eyes. I started to run, leaning my upper body weight to push me faster towards the wall. I felt the pressure in my ears and heard a loud whistle close by, smelling smoke around me. Opening my eyes, I felt them widen a bit once I saw my new surroundings. Kids around my age and parents were everywhere; owls were hooting and rumpling their feathers. It was amazing. Seeing the red train, I made my way towards the gates. I walked for some time down the aisle until I came upon an empty cart.

I sat down, closed the cart doors, and closed my eyes. I was close to a full on panic attack. How the hell was I going to do this? All these people, my age; I had never been around them before. I felt pathetic when I realized that I was fretting over the fact that I never had interacted with sixteen year-olds. How silly of me; I had been through hell and here I was worrying over these strangers.

I had at last calmed myself down when the cart door opened quietly, a girl my age stood before me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," the girl said, out of breathe. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" She pointed to the seat across from me. I had frozen, my mouth slightly hanging open. She looked back at me.

"You can sit there," I mumbled.

"Thanks." The girl sat down, flinging her long auburn hair away from her face. Her eyes were crystallized and green, almost as clear as the pictures I had once seen of a lake. I had never seen a real lake. All the while I was thinking this my eyes were glued to the girl who had just sat down. I guess I stared too long because her eyes widened.

"I don't recognize you; unless you're a first year?" I tried to quickly pull my gaze down but she had already caught me looking.

"No. I'm just new." I looked down at my hands which were clenched tightly around my bag.

"Oh! What school did you come from? Your accent: I can't tell where you're from."

She was leaning forward and looking up into my face.

I looked up at her blurting out the first thing I thought of: "I don't even know your name."

She sat back. "That's right, I'm sorry. My name is Lily," she said while holding out her hand. My stomach dropped. I should have known that I would be making plenty of contact in a school with many people. It was easier when I had been trained only by my father. Now I would have a constant worry clouding my head. I must have had an antagonizing look on my face since Lily retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry; you must be one of those germ-a-phobes. You people are popping up all over the place these days."

"Yeah, we are. But my name is Willow."

"Willow; there's such a serenity to that name," Lily mused. She looked out the train window. She signed loudly and sat all the way back into her sit. She looked troubled.

"What is it?" I knew this much: when a person looks distressed, you have to ask them what's wrong. She looked at me, cringing.

"It's just hard to deal with a certain number of guys. I'm pretty sure they're coming over to our cart."

I closed my eyes, shutting out the world. I trained myself to do this and I was damn glad to say I did it well. I could shut myself off from my surroundings so well that even a strong punch wouldn't have awakened me from my closed mind.

The cart door was forced open, forcing me back into reality.

I heard Lily whisper "oh hell".

I looked up and smiled at her distress. I stiffened as soon as I felt the presence of three males.

"Why hello Ms. Lily. May I tell you what a fine day it is?" The boy who had spoken looked at me, surprised. "Oh and my day would be even more great when you introduce me to this fine lady."

The boy that had just spoken plopped down right beside Lily while the two other boys snickered. Looking like she was about to tell these guys off, Lily opened her mouth. Thinking better of it, Lily introduced me instead.

"Well you wouldn't know her; she's new here." I grimaced. Whenever you describe a person as 'new', people were always interested.

"Hey guys, there's an empty cart a couple rows back so if- ''

"It's ok Remus. I've found seats for all of us," the guy sitting next to Lily said.

"Now James, I didn't invite you into our cart," Lily angrily stated this. So that's what his name is - James.

"You know it's so nice of you to invite us all in and with such politeness!" This was said by a guy with ink-black hair. I noticed his hair was a bit too shiny as he sat down on my bench.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my friends, new girl." James pointed to the guy that had just sat down on my bench and said, "That's Sirius".

I looked up to meet his face. He had an arrogant grin plastered on his face. I frowned.

"This is Remus," James said as he pointed to the guy who had just entered. Remus closed the door quietly behind him and stepped towards me.

"This is Willow. She's germ-a-phobic," said Lily.

"Well, hello Willow. I'm guessing you wouldn't want to shake my hand now?" Remus asked, while smiling.

Maybe, I thought, if I put myself out in the open I would be less targeted? Or maybe I should just jump off the train while I still have a chance to escape. Hell, I was already stuck here so I might as well construct an army of acquaintances. I straightened my shoulders up out of their familiar hunch and smiled.

"No, I would be glad to shake your hand," I told Remus. I could feel my smile tighten and I sucked in air as Remus moved closer to me. His hand extended while so did mine. It was certainly a shock once I felt how scorching his hand was. Guessing by his expression I must have shown my shock.

He retreated a bit and our hands dropped; nevertheless, he sat down in the space between Sirius and me.

"I'm sorry, if only Sirius would stop trying to practice that silly conflagration spell on me and try it on someone else," Remus said while grinning. It was equally easy and surprising to read the way he hid the unexpected tightness showing upon his face. I was suddenly filled with doubt and despair. Maybe he knew what I was already? His parents had probably heard rumors concerning me I thought bitterly. I had almost forgotten the penalty of physical contact when I felt the wave of haze obscuring my mind. I quickly shut my eyes before my eyes could trick me into confusion. I was glad to at least be sitting down this time. The sudden feeling of quietly floating made me fight myself into conscious more.

I could vaguely hear James laughing at something Sirius had said; "God Remus, you just totally put her in a coma! Look at-''

I felt the ground beneath me shake. I looked at my surroundings and found myself in a wooded area. The night wind was swirling around me, lifting leaves up and around me. I shivered and goose bumps grew on my arms. The moon was plump and full; looking like it had just eaten away all sunlight and warmth. A howling of an animal gave me a sudden shot of panic. At least I was safe here, in this dream-like state I was in.

In every vision I had ever had no one could see me, talk to me, hear me, or feel me. So I must be safe right? Once, I had been foolish to think I had gotten out of this without harm but I was wrong to think so. Physically I was fine; but emotionally I wasn't as protected. No one would believe the various images I had seen through my life. I wouldn't want to show a human anyway.

The loud crunch and crashing of tree limbs made me look up in wonder. I was struck by how fragile the branches and trees sounded against this unknown beast. I squinted my eyes and regretted it immediately. This beast was no plain dog, nor was it a lion. I gripped my arm, nails digging into my skin and yet no pain could mask my terror. This was a juvenile werewolf out, unguarded. I had met many werewolves in my life, but one name would always appear in my head. Fenrir Greyback.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt someone near me, could feel their breath on my skin. I blinked numerous times before I could see clearly. I looked up and saw Remus watching me carefully. I closed my eyes while pushing myself up from my slump.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked hesitantly.

I breathed in, "yes I'm fine. Just tired."

Well that was wrong; I was more than tired. Having these troublesome visions made me exhausted. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. My breath quickened while my eyes grew wetter. I leapt up and unlatched the door to escape.

"Where-"

"Bathroom," I said, cutting Lily off.

Once I opened the door, I rushed out. I hated seeing people after a vision; I was always a pathetic mess. I could feel my face getting redder; my eyes were wet with tears. I stopped my stumbling when I remembered that I knew not where this bathroom was. My face crumpled. I wasn't at school yet and I was already miserable. I decided to sit down, my back against the wall. My legs were getting weaker from my vision- my whole body was drained. Never touch anyone again I scolded myself. The wet liquid was still coming from my eyes, dripping down my chin. I always had difficulty controlling tears.

"Willow?"

I jerked my head to see the boy names Sirius.

"Hello," I mumbled, turning my head down. No one needed to see me in this state.

"Are you crying?" Sirius asked.

"What?" My face wrinkled up in confusion.

"You're crying."

What?" I repeated myself.

He looked at me dumbfounded. I slumped down even further. Maybe if I slumped down far enough into the ground, would he leave then? I tucked my head into the neck of my sweater. Instead of leaving Sirius held his hand out. I signed, hoping he would leave. I looked up at his hand and then his face.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked. Distraction was always a good thing; I had learned that from my father.

"Oh. It's down in the next cart. Uhh," he looked around, "do you need help?" He looked away from me as he asked that.

"I can get up myself."

Lies. All lies. Why was I pushing him away? I knew the answer: being weak was not an option. Being weak in front of other people was different; it was worse. And here I was, sitting slumped on the floor before him. His hand was now limp at his side. I was glad; I didn't need another vision when I was already this frail.

I tucked my legs in and pushed myself off the ground, stumbling. My legs were shaky like a new-born foal.

"Whoa, you alright there?"

I stood upright and forced a grin upon my face. He stepped closer, trying to grab my sleeve.

I stepped back and glared at him. He looked up at me, puzzled by my behavior.

"Alright, let's go," he mumbled. He turned around and walked through the hallway into the other cart. I was going to get lost if I didn't pay attention.

At the end of this cart was a small door with the word "female" written on it. I walked into a huge room, leaving Sirius behind. Walking up to the sink, I caught sight of my face. No wonder Sirius hadn't left me alone; my eyes were glassy, the edges tinged with a faint red. My face was as pale as a sheet of paper from a notebook but warmth radiated from it. I leaned against the mirror trying to steady my breath. How was I going to get through this year?

I roughly splashed water onto my face and rubbed my face dry with the sleeve of my sweater. I felt the familiar numbness begin to swim into my body. I rolled my head around on my neck, turned back and grinned at the mirror.

I banged the door on my way out, startling Sirius. I stopped when I saw him, "Why are you still here?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you had someone to help you get back."

"I don't get lost," I growled, quickly turning around to head back. Before I could protest, Siruis grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. I shuddered when I felt his touch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I couldn't look at him. All I could think of at that moment was his hand touching my bare skin.

"Please, don't touch me," I sniveled. His face showed confusion yet he let me go.

I was intrigued yet cautious about what had happened. I was so intrigued that I could think nothing but of what happened the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

My hands clenched my seat while my body was tense. I could feel the familiar hissing voice in my head. Deep breathes Willow. I don't know how many times I had told myself that as I continued to sit here. I was trying to stare at anything except Dumbledore yet I was failing. My head ached constantly. I could feel exhaustion set in for the night.  
"Now Willow you have been put into Gryffindor for certain circumstances..."  
I knew I should have been listening but consciously I was nodding in  
and out. I couldn't concentrate with that voice hissing at me. How crazy I was to hear a voice that others couldn't.  
"Now do you need help getting to the Common Room?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out to tap my hand, pushing me back into my current surroundings. The moment his hand touched mine, my head pounded. My eyesight was immediately darkened. I tucked my hands behind me before he could reach out again. I looked into his blue eyes which were full of concern. I stood up and grabbed my bag.  
"I can go there myself, but thank you."  
I rushed out the door, closing it with relief. I continued onward with my bag to search for the Common Room. The pounding in my head had stopped yet I knew that it could come back any moment.  
"Willow!"  
I turned around, my hair whipping my face. It was Lily.  
"Where are you going? You look lost," she said, her words rushed. Her cheeks were oddly flushed.  
"Actually I am lost. Do you know of a Gryffindor Common Room?"As I said this, her eyes lit up.  
"You're in Gryffindor! Oh, I am too!" She grabbed my shirt.  
"Come on, I will lead the way."  
We marched on and up many staircases to a picture. Lily said some words unknown to me. We walked into a glorious room, the crackling of the fire echoed throughout the room. There were couches and comfy, plush seats that were scattered everywhere.  
My mouth must have been open wide since Lily started to giggle.  
"Wait until you see the room."  
I followed her to a staircase in a dark corner with winding steps that grew upwards to the unknown.  
Lily was right; the rooms were the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. There were five beds all spaced out equally in a circle. There was a window seat and on the opposite side was a fire place and a door that probably led to the bathroom.

"This is wonderful," I said, breathless.

Lily turned to me, "It's your new home Willow."

Maybe I could do this after all?

"Well, I'll let you settle in then unless you want to go downstairs with me to see the boys."

I pictured the boys from the train and cringed.

"No thank you. I'm very tired anyway."

"Oh, I would be tired if I were you," Lily laughed.

She has no clue. I was suddenly depressed as hell. I watched as Lily left, walking back down the staircase. I walked toward my bed and lay down, curling my knees toward my chest.

"_You should kill them all."_

My eyes tightened, the dull headache was no longer dull but felt like my head was splitting in two. I groaned at the pain, glad that Lily was no longer here.

"_I told you to kill him, you fool!"_

My hands found my hair and I began to pull. My breathing increased. I knew what would calm me down, but was it the right choice?

"_Pathetic fool, you can't do anything right."_

That's it. I jumped off the bed and searched my bag. I found what I needed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. I knew no matter how many times I shut the door, his voice would always follow.


	5. Chapter 5

I had gotten no sleep at all. Now I was trying to figure out how I had gotten down to breakfast with a schedule laying in front of me. I was sweating sheep here and I felt lost among all these people.

Looking across the table, I saw James and Lily bickering about a piece of bacon while Remus was going over Peter's schedule for him. I looked to the left of me where Sirius stubbornly wanted to sit. I was startled to see Sirius staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my cup of black coffee. I was addicted to this stuff they called coffee.

"You're just going to drink that?"

I looked at Sirius nervously and nod my head. He leaned over closer to me.

"Relax. You look as stiff as a board."

I smiled weakly and slowly inched away from him. So many people packed into one room. I looked back down at my schedule.

"Hey, we have the first class together," Sirius said.

"Is that good?"

Sirius looked at me and laughed. I faintly smiled.

"What is Potions about?"I had to ask; I was extremely excited yet felt cautious towards my classes.

"Oh, it's just mixing venomous potions together that can eventually kill humans."

I looked up from my coffee, eyebrows raised. "Well I hope you guys don't trust me enough with those."

It took Sirius a few seconds to realize what I had said.

"Really?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging my tense shoulders.

"Okay?" I ignored his questioning looks and looked back down at my schedule.

I waited for the others to finish their breakfast. I got up nervously with them, following them to the entrance hall. We said our goodbyes to Lily and Remus since they had taken Advanced Potions. Being alone with three rowdy boys left me jumpy; you never knew what they were going to do.

I followed them down a cold hallway. I can't lie; dungeons scared the shit out of me. My father had had many of them in his house. I shivered slightly walking into the classroom. My breath was almost frozen, the room was that cold. It was nerve-wracking, this whole experience was. Where was I supposed to sit? On the floor?

Sirius turned around and tugged on my shirt to get my attention.

"What," I snapped. Being nervous like this made me snappy. I also couldn't keep food down in my current state. Sirius put his hands up in defense.

"Calm down. You're sitting with me. No need to give the Slytherins a chance to jump you."

I was confused. Who were the Slytherins? I had not even noticed that Sirius had grabbed me by the hand, leading me towards an empty table with two empty chairs.

I tugged my hand away when we reached the table. I was getting used to his hand touching mine. It was almost as if his hand brought me comfort. I reasoned with myself; I had not gotten a lot of sleep last night.

I leaned over to Sirius, asking him who the Slytherins were. He replied with a simple answer of "plain dicks."

"You mean a penis?" I asked stunned. Sirius roared with laughter.

"No, they aren't actual penises. They are people who are just disgustingly horrible."

"Oh," I answered. At that moment people started coming in through the door, wearing green robes. I looked down to see robes of different color. I watched as the people filed in and suddenly spotted someone familiar. Lucius. I froze, my eyes wide and my mouth pursed in disgust. I felt a nudge from Sirius.

"Class is starting. Who the hell are you staring at?"

"No one," I answered, my back stiff.

I took parchment paper out along with my quill, feeling two pairs of eyes on me the whole class.


	6. Chapter 6

Once class had ended, I quickly got up, almost running out of class. I had no clue where the hell I was going. I turned around a corner, trying to lose Sirius. His eyes held so many questions, questions that I would never be able to answer or even begin to explain.

I turned a corner and fell right into Lucius.

"Well, here's Willow," Lucius said, tangling his hand in my hair. I glared at him. I wanted to hide in a corner, hide away from all these people. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

He gripped my hair tighter in his fist and slammed my head against the brick wall. I winced at the thud my head made. There was a sudden and sharp pain beginning to grow stronger. I knew that he knew about me.

I was shoved to the ground. Closing my eyes I felt hazy and the feeling of fainting came upon me. I looked up, nostrils flaring from rage.

"What do you possibly want from me?" I hissed.

"I want you." He said this simply with a calm mask on his face. "Here, let me help you up," Lucius leaned down, grabbing my hands and forcing me into his arms. I resisted at first as the fog came over my eyes, clouding my vision.

"What? What!" He yelled while shaking me like a child would shake her doll. "Open your eyes, bitch."

He slapped my face with such a force that obligated my eyes to open. The sting was familiar to me, almost soothing me.

I was on the ground again, my body numb. My vision blurred and grew dark-almost black as Lucius was suddenly upon me.

"Stop!" I was screaming yet I couldn't hear it. I heard a shout followed by a rustling noise. Lucius' body was lifted from me; however, I still couldn't see. I heard yelling and then silence.

I was lifted off from the floor, picked up into someone's arms. I tasted blood in my mouth; it was disgusting. I felt stupid to have been so weak. To be this weak in front of someone was embarrassing.

I tried to get out of the arms that held me, struggling like a snail trying to get back into his shell. I looked up to see half of Sirius' face looking down at me.

"Noo," I moaned, hiding my face with my hands.

I felt like I was floating, half-way into a vision and the other half was standing here.

"_Ahh, my dear Lucius. You have finally found her_."

I panicked. It couldn't happen here, with Sirius here, I moaned and put my head into my hands, the headache was all too much for me.

I felt Sirius put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. Without knowing it, I had been swaying on my feet.

"Willow?" I pushed myself, forcing myself to face the world.

"I'm fine." I cleared my eyes, shook my head, pulling myself away from Sirius. I tried walking down the hall, and up the stairs.

"Willow, wait!" I didn't stop. I didn't want to explain anything.

"_But you must explain."_

Pain seized me, making me crumple to the floor.

"Willow!" Why? Why here, why now?

"_Because I control you Willow. I always will."_

I curled into a ball, my despair growing. How stupid I was to think that I could possible run away from this.

"_You pathetic weakling."_

I felt a hand on my back, instantly comforting me. I whimpered weakly as I was forced to sit up.

"Shh, it's ok. I've got you," Sirius whispered. I felt another presence near. I stiffened hoping it wasn't Lucius back for another round. But I was wrong; it was our Potion's teacher.

"What has happened here Black? My goodness." He must have seen how weak I was.I groaned once I felt myself being picked up. It was my Potion's teacher.

"She's our special case," he whispered to Sirius.

"What? She will be okay, right?"

"She will. She just needs rest and quiet. I'll also need Dumbledore, go and get him will you, Black?"

"But- "

"Go get him please. Tell him to meet at the hospital wing, and you can go back to class."

"No, I want to stay with Willow."

"Fine, but if I find out anything goes wrong because of you, you will lose points for your house."

"There won't be, sir. I can take her to the hospital wing, sir." I felt my body close to Sirius. Instead of feeling human, I felt like an object just being passed around. I was unconscious again. By the time Sirius brought me to the hospital wing, I was half out of it. A great first day I was having already.


	7. Chapter 7

"_You stupid boy, why did you do that? Your brother wouldn't have done that!" A woman was shrieking at a young boy. It was a young Sirius. The woman had black hair, her eyes similar to Sirius's. The boy kicked the wall that was nearest to him. I saw the woman grab Sirius and pull him down the hall. The vision before me stopped._

I slowly opened my eyes, yelping when I saw the real Sirius standing over me. He jumped back away from me.

"Hell Willow! You nearly scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry," I choked out. I looked around me, taking in my current surroundings. The walls were clean and white, as was the bed that I was laying in. I was looking at everything except Sirius. It was getting uncomfortable with him so near me now, maybe because of the vision I had seen of him.

"Willow?"

"Hmm?" He reached out, grabbing my bruised face gently. He was forcing me to look at him. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly sore while my eyes frantically at anything but him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"What are you talking about?" Was he possibly apologizing?

"I'm sorry Willow." He was looking into my face now. My eyes started to water.

"It's not your fault; it's my fault Sirius."

"How is it your fault?! It was completely my fault, Willow. Don't you understand that?"

"No, I don't understand Sirius." My voice was shaky, barely a voice at all now.

What happened next surprised me and angered me. He leaned closer to me, so close that I could feel his breathe on my lips. I immediately pulled back from him. My brows wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I almost screamed at him, my anger overcoming my confusion.

"I'm trying to do this," he whispered, his lips touching mine. I pulled back, shoving him away from me. He stumbled away from the white bed.

"Don't you dare touch me," I hissed, once I had said this, Sirius face crumpled up. The look on his face was depressing. I thought of how his lips had touched mine and my nostrils flared.

"What is your problem?" Sirius yelled while taking a step towards me.

"Get away from me," I murmured as he approached me. I felt myself growing dizzy, my eyesight blurred with my tears.

"Willow?" I hid my head in my hands. How pathetic I was.

"Black!" I looked up to see the school nurse heading toward my bed. "Leave this instance; you have class young man." She reached my bed and opened a drawl from the small dresser beside my bed. Out she pulled a box of tissues. She handed me one while giving quite a nasty look towards Sirius. Sirius looked at me one last time before he turned to leave. My heart fell at the sight of him leaving, his back to me.

I lay back on the bed, letting the nurse do what she needed. Finally towards around ten at night the blinds were drawn and the curtain around the bed I lay in were closed.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was in a hallway, long and painted a dark grey. The ground was covered in intricate stones, the edges fading were faded in color. I knew this hallway; I knew exactly where I was. I began to shake, my long sleeve shirt loose on my thin body. I looked behind me, frightened to find out that a man was behind me, the features of his face snake-like. It was my Master. _

"_Willow, Willow, Willow," my Master hissed while shaking his head. "Come to play have we?" He continued to chuckle at my alarmed expression. I took a step back, trying to find an immediate exit. My father's master was walking towards me. When he was close enough to me, he reached out and snatched my upper arm, pulling me towards his body._

"_No!" I yelped, right as he put his hand over my mouth. He pulled his wand out, silencing me with a spell. I had begun to cry, wetness falling slowly down my cheeks. With both hands free, he began to grope my body, pushing me hard against the wall. I couldn't help but thrash against him, trying so hard to escape. I felt a sudden and hard sharp slap on my cheek._

"_You know the rules Willow," my Master whispered in my ear. His hand found my breast and the top of my shirt. I closed my eyes, thinking of a safer place. _

_By now my shirt and bra had been ripped off. Tears streaked down my face as my Master continued to trace my hips. I could feel his hands snake down to the top of my pants. That's it, I thought. I brought my arms up, pushing weakly at my intruder. I didn't have time to pick up my bra and shirt. I managed to wrap my arms around my bare chest, running wildly down the hallway. I could hear him laughing, and then I stopped running; I couldn't move an inch. I crumpled to the floor, helpless and pathetic._

"_Willow, I told you that if you follow the rules, you would get out alive. Now I am not so sure what to do with you, my pet." He was standing above me now looking down at me, his eyes hungrily watching me suffer. He knelt down beside me, taking my legs in his hands, pulling my pants down. I tried to yell for help yet nothing came out of my mouth._

"_Here Willow, I love hearing you beg for this," he said while pointing his wand at me. He began to pull aside his robes, pulling out his swollen member. I whimpered as he spread my legs forcefully, finding my entrance. Right as he thrust inside me, he leaned over whispering in my ear: "Beg for it Willow."_

"_No! I will never beg for you!" I shrieked as he thrust in and out of me. No matter how many times this happened to me, it still hurt just as bad as the first time. I whimpered when he began to thrust faster._

"_Beg!" He commanded, looking into my eyes._

"_No." I felt the same sharp slap again on my cheek._

"_Willow, why are you crying?" He hissed in my ear. He shrieked with laughter. I had closed my eyes yet again, trying to find a safe place in my mind. I made the mistake of opening my eyes when he started to moan softly. "God Willow, you are so tight!" He groaned again this time louder than the first. He put his hand over my mouth and nose. My throat constricted, wanting air. I choked loudly, hoping he would let me go. Thirty seconds passed slowly, his hand still covering my face. My eyes bulged in panic. I heard one last laugh, hearing my Master: "You should have listened Willow. Now it's a pity that you'll die."_

I woke up, sweat covering my face and back. A sharp ache settled over my chest.

"Willow, you've been having nightmares."

I looked over to see the nurse sitting in a chair a ways off from my bed. She got up and went to her office. I looked down to realize that my long sleeves had been pulled up in my sleep. I quickly pulled them down before my scars would be exposed to the nurse. Just what I needed; extra time in the hospital. The nurse came walking back with a small glass bottle and an old metal cup. She began to pour the contents from the glass bottle to the metal cup.

"Here, drink this dear," she said as she handed me the metal cup full of brown, nasty-looking liquid.

"Do I really have to…?" I looked up at her.

"Yes Willow, you do. And then after you finish your potion, you have a visitor."

I was in mid-swallow when she said this. I choked on the liquid, looking back up in alarm. I hope it wasn't Sirius. I heard the door open and close quietly. It wasn't Sirius who had just walked in the door; it was Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore sat down in the chair that was beside my bed. Droplets of sweat still covered my forehead.

"Good morning Willow. Madam has just informed me that you are prone to nightmares. Is that true? Dumbledore asked me, looking concerned. I shrank myself into the pillows and nodded my head. He reached out and took my small hand in his own. I hope he didn't notice how clammy my hands were from my nightmare. I tried to look at anything but his face; I knew he was trying to read me like if I were a damn book.

"Willow, I have quite a few things to discuss with you. I'm wondering if you could tell me the truth." I finally looked at him, swallowing my nerves away. My throat felt tight and dry and I wondered if I had been screaming in my sleep again.

"Ok," I said.

"Have you ever heard of seers? Anywhere; in class, while reading? Have you heard of them at all?" My face remained blank yet inside I was alarmed. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"My mother was actually a seer and so was her great grandmother," I said cautiously. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ahh, the Pergma line, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And are you a seer like your mother and your great grandmother?"

"Why?" I demanded. This conversation was not going the way I thought it would. Dumbledore sighed.

"Willow, I need to know for your safety. If you truly are a seer, you must be protected at once. Now have you ever had a unique thought; ever see anything that wasn't there before your eyes?" My face crumpled at his questions. He knew and now I was in trouble. I would probably be kicked out of school for being such a freak.

"I'm sorry sir; I should have told you sooner. I just didn't think at the moment," I blurted out, looking down shamefully. My eyes were blurred with tears, yet again.

"It's alright Willow. I just need to know this information so we can protect you. There are many people out there in this world looking for powers that you have to use it against innocent people."

"I know, sir," I said, thinking of my Master. I continued to look down as I spoke. "How did you know sir?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well last night I had a very distressed Mr. Black come to my office telling me of how you had collapsed down the stairs. He also went on to say how you demanded not to be touched."Tthe hospital wing door quietly opened as Sirius stepped into the room. I quickly wiped away the tears. Dumbledore got up from his chair and turned to me.

"Once you have time free, please come to my office so we can discuss matters in private." I nod my head.

Before I could object, Sirius sat down in the chair Dumbledore had just been in. I examined him quickly before he could tell that I had been crying.

"So. I'm really sorry about yesterday and all. I shouldn't have touched you like that. I apologize," Sirius said in a rush. I was busy looking down at my hands while he said this. I remained silent, thinking of what to say to him. "I'm really sorry Willow about everything and I spoke with Dumbledore about you." I looked up alarmed.

"What did he tell you exactly?" I asked finally looking into his face.

"He just told me that you have your own reasons why you won't let people touch you, that's all."

"Ok."

"But why? Why won't you let people in?" I was puzzled and it must have shown on my face. "You really don't realize it, do you?"

"I guess I don't Sirius. I'm sorry that I haven't opened up yet. But I just can't trust you like normal people do. I am not a normal person at all." As I said this, I shook my head which allowed more tears to drip down my face. I was surprised to see Sirius pick up one of my tears with his finger. He looked into my eyes, smiling softly.

"Would you go to Hogsmede with me? Just the two of us. Maybe we could talk more, get to know each other better? I mean it's up to you." My eyes widened. He wanted a date with me. No one had ever asked me for a simple date. I can do this, I told myself.

"When?" I blurted out before I could even think of what I was doing.

"This weekend maybe? If you still aren't in the hospital wing." I smiled at him. I thought about this. What would happen if I do let him in, I asked myself. Why not.

"Sure." Sirius looked up surprised.  
"Ok, well…"

"I'm sorry that I don't let you touch me," I said slowly

"Its fine Willow, really it is."  
"No," I choked out, "it's not fine." I had started to sob, so hard that I was gasping for breath.

"Oh, no Willow. Please don't cry!" Sirius said, his voice full of alarm.

"You don't understand at all Sirius. I was raped."


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore sat down in the chair that was beside my bed. Droplets of sweat still covered my forehead.

"Good morning Willow. Madam has just informed me that you are prone to nightmares. Is that true? Dumbledore asked me, looking concerned. I shrank myself into the pillows and nodded my head. He reached out and took my small hand in his own. I hope he didn't notice how clammy my hands were from my nightmare. I tried to look at anything but his face; I knew he was trying to read me like if I were a damn book.

"Willow, I have quite a few things to discuss with you. I'm wondering if you could tell me the truth." I finally looked at him, swallowing my nerves away. My throat felt tight and dry and I wondered if I had been screaming in my sleep again.

"Ok," I said.

"Have you ever heard of seers? Anywhere; in class, while reading? Have you heard of them at all?" My face remained blank yet inside I was alarmed. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"My mother was actually a seer and so was her great grandmother," I said cautiously. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ahh, the Pergma line, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And are you a seer like your mother and your great grandmother?"

"Why?" I demanded. This conversation was not going the way I thought it would. Dumbledore sighed.

"Willow, I need to know for your safety. If you truly are a seer, you must be protected at once. Now have you ever had a unique thought; ever see anything that wasn't there before your eyes?" My face crumpled at his questions. He knew and now I was in trouble. I would probably be kicked out of school for being such a freak.

"I'm sorry sir; I should have told you sooner. I just didn't think at the moment," I blurted out, looking down shamefully. My eyes were blurred with tears, yet again.

"It's alright Willow. I just need to know this information so we can protect you. There are many people out there in this world looking for powers that you have to use it against innocent people."

"I know, sir," I said, thinking of my Master. I continued to look down as I spoke. "How did you know sir?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well last night I had a very distressed Mr. Black come to my office telling me of how you had collapsed down the stairs. He also went on to say how you demanded not to be touched."Tthe hospital wing door quietly opened as Sirius stepped into the room. I quickly wiped away the tears. Dumbledore got up from his chair and turned to me.

"Once you have time free, please come to my office so we can discuss matters in private." I nod my head.

Before I could object, Sirius sat down in the chair Dumbledore had just been in. I examined him quickly before he could tell that I had been crying.

"So. I'm really sorry about yesterday and all. I shouldn't have touched you like that. I apologize," Sirius said in a rush. I was busy looking down at my hands while he said this. I remained silent, thinking of what to say to him. "I'm really sorry Willow about everything and I spoke with Dumbledore about you." I looked up alarmed.

"What did he tell you exactly?" I asked finally looking into his face.

"He just told me that you have your own reasons why you won't let people touch you, that's all."

"Ok."

"But why? Why won't you let people in?" I was puzzled and it must have shown on my face. "You really don't realize it, do you?"

"I guess I don't Sirius. I'm sorry that I haven't opened up yet. But I just can't trust you like normal people do. I am not a normal person at all." As I said this, I shook my head which allowed more tears to drip down my face. I was surprised to see Sirius pick up one of my tears with his finger. He looked into my eyes, smiling softly.

"Would you go to Hogsmede with me? Just the two of us. Maybe we could talk more, get to know each other better? I mean it's up to you." My eyes widened. He wanted a date with me. No one had ever asked me for a simple date. I can do this, I told myself.

"When?" I blurted out before I could even think of what I was doing.

"This weekend maybe? If you still aren't in the hospital wing." I smiled at him. I thought about this. What would happen if I do let him in, I asked myself. Why not.

"Sure." Sirius looked up surprised.  
"Ok, well…"

"I'm sorry that I don't let you touch me," I said slowly

"Its fine Willow, really it is."  
"No," I choked out, "it's not fine." I had started to sob, so hard that I was gasping for breath.

"Oh, no Willow. Please don't cry!" Sirius said, his voice full of alarm.

"You don't understand at all Sirius. I was raped."


	11. Chapter 11

I was in my Potions class, sitting next to Sirius. We somehow managed to become permanent potions partners. I was not at all content with this yet I could not do anything about it. I don't think Sirius liked it either. I could tell this by how tense his shoulders were when he sat down; his arms, jerky when handling the frog hearts. He didn't really say anything to me, not once. I wasn't exactly worried about this; well maybe I was but only just a tad bit worried. His hair was out of place while the area around his eyes was dark. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find anything to say to him.

We were in the middle of making a nasty-smelling potion. I was off daydreaming again, not really paying any attention to anyone around me.

"Willow!"

"Hmmm?" I turned to Sirius, his face full of irritation.

"Will you pay attention? Please!"

"Fine." He pointed to the hearts. I bent over to give him some, his hand touching mine.

"Sorry," he said while cutting the frog hearts up. His hands were fast and choppy.

"Be careful," I mumbled. He looked up at me for a second, his hand slipping and slicing his finger. I gasped as he winced and held up his finger.

"Well, that hurt like a bitch."

"Here," I said, searching in my bag for bandages. I pulled out one and took his hand. I carefully wrapped his finger, being cautious not wanting to put too much pressure on the cut. When I was done, I slowly let go of his hand.

"Thanks," Sirius said, astonished.

"No problem." I could feel Sirius staring at me. "Let's get back to potions, Sirius. I can cut the hearts while you stir the pot." I took the knife from Sirius, my hands suddenly clammy. My breathing slowed while my hands shook.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, lazily stirring the potions together in the pot.

"I'm fine," I retorted. I _was_ fine; I could do this. I didn't even think about how I had touched Sirius. My visions were sporadic now; coming and going no matter if I had human contact or not. I smiled softly, cutting the hearts carefully.

"You know it is extremely creepy when you are smiling while cutting up hearts," Sirius said playfully.

"Well, you see I am imagining that these are just pieces of your heart." Sirius gulped loudly. We both started laughing, only to stop when the potions teacher walked by. I continued to cut the bloody hearts up while Sirius stirred away. When I was done cutting, I scooped up the frog hearts, adding them to the pot. The potion sizzled and hissed. At the time, I didn't think anything of it, neither did Sirius.

"So, you are in a good mood today. Why is that?" I looked up at Sirius, puzzled that he could tell.

"Well I am in a good mood. Can't people be in a good mood for no reason?" Actually, I knew exactly why I was in a good mood; my visions had lessened since coming to Hogwarts. Having fewer visions meant less stress and more sleep for me. I had had only a total of four visions in the past two weeks. It was refreshing, almost as if I were a normal person. Normal. That word shouldn't even exist, I thought to myself.

"But there must be some reason why, right?"

"Are you trying to imply something?" I hadn't meant to ask him that at all. I had a sort of nervous tick around Sirius where I would voice my questions and my thoughts. I continued to mix certain ingredients to our cauldron, my face burning under his gaze.

"Well, no, I wasn't implying anything," he mumbled. He began to add a vile-looking liquid to our cauldron.

"Wait, are we suppose to add that?" I looked over at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucius.

"I thought we could add anything to this," he said dumping the liquid in. My eyes were glued to Lucius, watching him watch me. He smirked. I shivered and looked back at Sirius.

"I don't think that was part of the instructions Professor gave us."

"Oh. Whoops." Sirius laughed as he said this. I stayed quiet and was startled when Sirius asked "so, how do you know Lucius?"

"I don't know," I mumbled while looking at the list of ingredients the Professor had given us.

"He seemed to know you well."

My face was blank as I said "I honestly don't remember meeting him."

"Really?"

"Yes," I whispered. My mind began to cloud with a familiar fog. Luckily right at the moment Sirius was busy trying to calm our hissing cauldron. I felt sick looking at the burnt-yellow liquid.

"Damn, this will not stop, will it," Sirius muttered.

"Professor I-"

"Yes Willow?" I jumped as I heard the Professor's voice close to me. My eyes hadn't fully clouded over yet so I could still see the blurry figure standing in front of me.

"I need to-"

"Sirius, can you accompany Willow to Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes," he said slowly, confusion in his voice. "What do we do about our potion?"

"Just leave it here; you can come back after to clean it up."

"Okay," Sirius muttered, gathering his stuff up as I quickly grabbed at anything near me, hoping they were my belongings. I know I didn't have enough time to get to Dumbledore's before I would collapse, unconscious from my vision. I hurriedly walked out of the unpleasantly cold dungeon, almost running out with Sirius right behind me.

"Hey, are you sick? Because our potion didn't smell that bad."My eyes no longer could see and I stopped walking. "What are you-"

"I just need to rest; sit down or something."

"You aren't going to get sick on me, are you?"I shook my head as I sat down right where I stood. "Look, we're almost to Dumbledore's."

"I just need to lie down," I said weakly. My mind was fading fast as I heard Sirius grunt "why don't we get you over to the wall," as he lifted me up. I felt the coldness of the brick wall against my back. My head slumped to my chest. There hadn't ever been a vision like this before. I could hardly hear Sirius now, as my mind quickly opened up to the vision before me.


	12. Chapter 12

_My heart was fluttering as I watched the scene before me. There was a woman. She was begging for her life. I heard a laugh and I turned to see the red eyes of my Master. No, I thought, not here; not now. The woman was on her knees, tears had dampened her face._

"_Please, don't!" The woman continued to plead as my Master shrieked._

"_Your son was spared, wasn't that the deal?"_

"_My son wasn't spared, you made sure of that!"_

"_I let Greyback do as he wants with his victims. Your son is lucky to be alive. As for you; you aren't as lucky," my Master hissed while a smirk began to form on his face. _

"_Remus is a werewolf because of-"But she was cut off and all I could see was the green light of death. _

I coughed, sputtering to life. Everything was blurry still and my ears felt as if I were wearing earmuffs. However, I could still hear voices above me. My eyes fluttered while my breath came out in gasps.

Remus. It must have been his mother. I panicked as my mind began to turnover what I had just seen.

"Professor, maybe we shouldn't have moved her?"

"No, she is much safer here than where she was." I groaned my head was beginning to pound and then I heard it; I heard him.

"_Don't you dare breathe a word." _

My body was filled with pain as his voice echoed through my body. I cringed and moaned, turning my body away from the voices I had heard before.

"Willow?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away, worried that their touch would bring about another one of my visions.

"What is happening?" It was Sirius. Sirius was here with me; he was watching all of this happen. I felt even more weak and fragile.

"She's had another vision, Sirius. I'm glad you brought her to my office." I was starting to breathe steadily; I had fully opened my eyes wondering how I had made to Dumbledore's office in my current state. I brought my arms up, trying to support myself on my elbows. I had to tell them what I had just seen before Remus' mother was killed by my Master.

"Remus," I said weakly. I felt someone gently sit my body upward.

"Willow, what about Remus? What did you see?" Dumbledore's face began to appear in front of me. I heard the familiar hiss of anger.

"_Do not tell him!" _

I moaned as my body was wracked with a fresh wave of pain. But I knew I had to fight through this, through the pain my Master was inflicting upon me. I had to save that woman. Her life was in my hands.

"Paper. Need to write," I muttered. I heard a rustling and Dumbledore was back before my eyes. He placed the paper near my hands, taking my right hand and placing a quill in it. "His mother," I said, scribbling down what I had just seen.

"What about his mother? Professor, what did she see?"

"Master was killing," I garbled, pushing the paper towards Dumbledore.

"Willow, tell me who your master is."I thought of how silly that question would have sounded to someone normal. I giggled. I must have sounded mad since the next thing I heard was Dumbledore telling Sirius to get Remus and the nurse.

"But I-"

"Please, Sirius," commanded Dumbledore. I felt someone shift, their blurry figure receding back into nothing. Dumbledore reached out, slightly touching my shoulder as if to test something. I exhaled noisily. I finally was beginning to feel my body and to be allowed to move. I pushed my body upward trying to stand but Dumbledore's hand firmly pushed me back to the floor.

"Just rest now Willow."

"Okay," I sighed. Already the exhaustion was setting in. The door to Dumbledore's office opened and in walked Sirius, Remus, and the nurse.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius' POV:

I had carried her to Dumbledore's office; all the while Willow was mumbling words incoherent to me. I had no clue what the hell was going on. All I knew was that if Willow knew I was even touching her, let alone carrying her; she would have freaked out. Maybe she had passed out from our potion's fumes? I didn't think that the smell coming out of our cauldron was that bad.

Once in Dumbledore's office he took her from my arms, setting her down on the floor. I looked around at his office, never once had I been here. I watched as Dumbledore put his hand on her neck, checking for a pulse while I asked questions. I was surprised that he was answering my questions in a composed voice, and here I was the one freaking out. I watched as she groaned and gasped for air, her eyes fluttering open. Dumbledore slowly pulled his hand away as Willow shrugged it off.

I asked Dumbledore what was happening and he answered "she's had another vision, Sirius. I'm glad you brought her to my office." I studied Willow intently. A vision? Of what, I thought as we both watched her open her eyes once more. She brought her arms up trying to sit up and I, startled, tried to help her. Dumbledore pushed me away gently saying "no, you mustn't scare her."

I sat back on my knees, frustrated that I could do nothing to help. I heard her mutter Remus' name, watching as Dumbledore slowly sat her up.

"Willow, what about Remus? What did you see?"

I observed all of this with a frown on my face as Dumbledore gave her paper and a quill. I saw her scribbling disjointed words, nothing made sense. I was miles away thinking of kind of visions she sees when he told me to get Remus and the school nurse.

"But I-"

"Please, Sirius," he commanded. I looked at Willow one last time before I ran out of his office. I knew exactly where Remus would be; the library. I didn't stop running until I reached the library entrance wandering how I hadn't been caught by a Professor. I busted through the doors as I looked for Remus. The Librarian gave me a nasty look while shushing me. I ignored her and soon found Remus sitting with Lily at a table. They looked up at me confused. I was breathing heavily and I leaned over their table.

"Man! I am so out of shape," I wheezed. My eyes widened and I remembered why I was there. I reached over the table and grabbed Remus' arm.

"What are-"

"Willow. It's Willow, come with me." I pulled on his arm even harder forcing him to get up from his chair. I pulled him out of the library, waving to the librarian as we exited the room.

"What is going on Sirius? What about Willow?"

I began to run down the hall heading towards the Hospital Wing with Remus right behind me. "She had a vision," I said simply, as if I had answered a question about the weather.

"What do you-"

I spotted the school's nurse and shouted at her to follow us.

"Mr. Black, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mam, it's Willow. She's in Dumbledore's office."

We must have looked like quite a trio, running down the hall while everyone we passed simply stared at us. Once we arrived to Dumbledore's office we quickly went in to find Willow sitting up on the floor with Dumbledore right beside her.

Willow's POV:

Once I say the nurse in tow with Remus and Sirius, my shoulders slumped almost as if defeat. Great, I thought bitterly, more people to watch my performance.

"You didn't need to get the nurse," I mumbled.

Dumbledore ignored me and asked "can you stand up so we can get you to a chair?" I nod my head and shakily stood up, fighting the dizziness that came. I ignored Dumbledore's help and shambled over to one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Professor, what is going on?"

Remus, why don't you have a seat. You, too, Sirius." I almost groaned out loud. I didn't need these two seeing me like this. I didn't want them to hear me talk about my vision; they would simply think I were nuts, insane really. I sat there staring at my hands in my lap, clearly embarrassed. Dumbledore looked down at the piece of paper that I had just written on. He sat at his desk reading the words that described what I had just seen. When he was done reading, he looked up at me.

"Is this true Willow?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do you know when this will happen?" I thought hard about this. I don't think I saw anything that would have indicated the time. But I knew that it hadn't happened yet because my futuristic visions were full of static, the images almost unclear, yet I still could see what was going on.

"It hasn't happened yet."

"What is she talking about Professor?" It was Remus. I couldn't even look at him. I had just seen how his mother would die.

"Do not be shamed by your talents, Willow. There is a chance that she could live." I looked up at Dumbledore when he stated this. I could feel everyone's eyes glued to me and I knew their eyes were full of questions. Dumbledore stood up and beckoned Remus over to him and said "follow me." They both walked out of his office. I was left with the school nurse who had started fluttering around me, asking questions about my current state of health.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I was embarrassed by all of this. She continued to ask me questions until I finally said "I am fine," loudly. Before she could do anything else, I grabbed my bag, got up, and walked out of Dumbledore's office. It wasn't long before I heard Sirius apologizing to the nurse, and then ran to catch up with me.

"You didn't have to apologize for me." I continued walking with Sirius right beside me, no matter how fast I walked.

"It's okay, you just went through-"

"Don't make excuses for me."

"I wasn't making excuses for you, Willow."

"Fine," I said. I was walking toward the dungeons to clean up our mess of a potion we had left.

"Where are you going?"

"The dungeons," I simply said.

"But why?" He was obviously confused, not even remembering the mess we made before my vision.

"To clean up our mess we made in Potions class."

"Oh," he said gently. "You don't have to clean it up; I mean I could do it by myself. You probably need some rest after what just happened." I stopped walking and looked into his eyes.

"Treat me like I am a normal human being," I said softly. He looked away from me, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He looked up again at me.

"You didn't embarrass me at all."

"Then why is your face so red?"

"I don't know," he snapped. I stepped back from him regarding him cautiously. I must have hit a nerve, I thought. I began to walk, not even caring if he followed me or not. I got to the Potions class and found that no one was there. I walked over to our cauldron that still sat on our table and began to clean up the mess with my wand. I was too busy muttering spells to notice that Sirius had walked into the room. He cleared his throat and I whirled around, my wand out ready to attack.

"Woah!" Sirius had his hands up, trying to defend himself. I snorted.

"Your hands won't do anything to help you, you know that."

"I know that, I just didn't expect you to try to attack me," he said defensively. He regarded me and watched as I slowly lowered my wand.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."I turned back to continue cleaning up.

"You thought I was Lucius." I felt my back stiffen at his name.

"Maybe I did." I started to put away the unused ingredients.

"Here, let me help you." We were both working at cleaning up our mess when I noticed how Sirius would flinch his hand away from mine. I grew annoyed at this and finally said something when he jumped at my touch.

"You know, I don't bite nor do I have a contagious disease."

"I know you don't have a disease, it's just that I don't want to give you another one of those things again," he finished awkwardly. My face remained blank yet I felt a tinge of sorrow when he said this.

"They are called visions and they don't happen all the time, Sirius."

"Oh." I went back to cleaning, almost finished. I couldn't wait to get back to my dormitory to be alone. All of this social interaction was draining me of what little energy I had. I heard him cough.

"We never finished our conversation."

"What?"

"You know, the time when I stormed out on you," he said uncomfortably. He began to rub the back of his neck again. It was just too easy to read him now. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about what had happened in the Hospital Wing, what I had told him.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have told you anyway." I was finally finished and I began to pick my bag up.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have told me?" Was that a hint of anger I heard in his voice? I could literally feel his body trembling yet we stood so far apart.

"I meant that I shouldn't have told you because you probably don't want to know these things about me."

"Why would you think that?" We were both walking out of the dungeon and up the hall.

"Because who would want to know me," I said carelessly. He looked surprised by what I had just said. I wasn't sorry for saying it because I knew it was the truth. Who in the world would want to know me? All of the horrible things I had done.

"Well, I want to know you Willow." We had reached the Gryffindor Common Room. I was about to go up to my room when I felt Sirius' hand gently touch my arm. He was expecting an answer to his confession.

"No, you don't want truly know me Sirius," I said sadly. I walked up the spiral staircase to my room, Sirius not bothering to stop me again.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since my vision of Remus' mother. For the past couple of days I had avoided everyone, even Lily, getting quietly by in class. I was currently in the Common Room trying to figure out my homework when Remus came up to me. His eyes were wide with wonder yet he was cautious with me. He managed to sit down across from me.

"I can't even begin to thank you for what you did." I stopped writing and thoughtfully looked up at him.

"I didn't do anything at all."

"Of course you did; you saved my mother's life." I closed my eyes and when I opened them Remus had stood up getting out of his chair. I reached out and grabbed his arm. What was I doing? This past week had been quiet and I had felt something I had never felt before; lonely. I was lonely for the first time in my life.

"Please, sit." He looked at me surprised. He must have seen the loneliness written all over my face because he sat down where he had previously sat. It was silent for a minute or two but it wasn't the awkward silence, not at all.

"How's the homework going?"

"It's a bit hard for me to keep up since I've never had homework before." I felt a sense of serenity the moment he had sat back down again. Another thing I had never felt before in my existence.

"What do you mean you've never had homework before?"

"I actually haven't been to a school until I came here," I confessed to him. His brows were furrowed as he was deep in thought, I could tell how still it was, how still his mind was to me.

"How did you learn magic then?"

"My father." I pursed my lips as I said this. I didn't dare breathe a word of my Master.

"How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"I've read about your father before and how he was associated with Fenrir Greyback."

"How do you know this?"

He smiled as he said "I've been doing my research since the night when we talked at the Astronomy Tower." I must have shown my alarm because he quickly blurted out "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone, not even Sirius or Lily."

I breathed out. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So what else have you learned?" I questioned cautiously.

"I just researched seers, really. Seers have been in your family for generations."

I hadn't even known that. I knew nothing of my family. "Wow."

"There's so much to know about your kind, so much history."

"To tell you the truth, I've never looked up anything on seers."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. I never talked about it to anyone, was never allowed to." I changed the subject and asked him quietly so no one could hear "What about your kind?"

His face darkened for a second before it was replaced with a smile. "You mean sprouting fur on every full moon? I haven't read up on werewolves."

"But why?"

His face turned red as he said "I'm ashamed of what I am. People in this world look at werewolves as beastly monsters. No thanks to Fenrir."

"You're bitter, why?"

He looked incredulous at my question. Oh no, I thought, I had managed to cross the line. He wouldn't ever speak to me again, I thought miserably.

"I was bitten rather than born a werewolf."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that, how to comfort him. "I'm sorry." I carefully put my hand on his astonished to find that I became even more tranquil. Now my forehead was furrowed.

He looked at me and smiled feebly. "Nature- born creatures and seers came from the same origin."

"Do you feel this, too?" I leaned forward in my chair closer to him.

"Of course, I've felt this the day I met you on the train and at the Astronomy tower."

"So you knew what I was this whole time?" I was growing worried, what else did he know?

"Well, I did. Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me you knew what I was?"

I was stuck. Why didn't I tell him I knew he was a werewolf? I had no answer to why.

"I know that certain people like their privacy and I knew you would tell me in time," I said, choosing my words vigilantly so as not to scare him away. I didn't know what this would mean for either of us nor did I know what he wanted with me. He was confiding in me what he knew about me, about himself as well.

"You saw me, didn't you? On the train, I remember how your eyes had rolled in the back of your head. Dumbledore is right; you have a gift. Something that can be useful to others."

As he said this I leaned back, away from him in the chair that I was sitting in. I looked around us to see if anyone was watching this. I met eyes with Sirius who was sitting with James, Pete, and Lily. His eyes didn't leave my face as I looked back to Remus, pulling my hand away. I was uncomfortable now that I knew Sirius had been watching.

"I couldn't help anyone Remus."

We were getting close to a subject that made me feel irritated. I already knew I couldn't help anyone; in fact, all I had done in my life was to hurt others, physically and emotionally. Remus' eyes clouded over with pity, pity for me. I was suddenly full of emotions, mostly anger, which I couldn't help but to disconnect the serenity that had fallen over us. I got up and collected my books, turning away from him.

"Look, Willow I didn't mean to hurt you."

I almost laughed. He thought he had hurt me by saying those words when, really, what had infuriated me so much was the look in his eyes.

"I do not need anyone's pity," I spitted out as I walked over to the twisting staircase and went up to my bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't ask for you to come," I hissed at Sirius. We were walking down the hall, heading towards Dumbledore's office. My hands were clenched, my body tense. For some reason Sirius hadn't taken it lightly that Dumbledore had asked to see us both at his office at 7 P.M.

"I could be doing better things than this!"

"Like what?" I was actually curious about what he could have been doing instead of this. We had finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

He shook his head in astonishment at me, opening the door. We walked into his office and soon we found that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Great! This is absolutely wonderful! And, again, more time is wasted. Why couldn't you have brought Remus," he said looking at me while he held his hands up in frustration. I was confused. Why was he acting like this? I sat and slouched down in one of the few chairs in the room seated next to a large and beautiful wooden desk, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I closed my eyes and willed myself to ignore Sirius who was still babbling.

"You're not having a vision, are you?" The tone of his voice suggested that he was concerned. I snapped my eyes open, seeing him out of the corner of my eye, I shook my head, closing my eyes once more.

"Good," he said softly. He continued on talking, asking me "why aren't you saying anything?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Well yes there-"

"No, Sirius, there is nothing to say at all." I felt defeated. Here Sirius was thinking the truth of how I was such a terrible person. He knew the truth about me.

"I already know you think I'm an awful person and-"

"I don't think you're an awful person at all Willow."

"You don't? Well then why are you so angry at me?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. I regarded him, extremely curious to what he was about to say.

"Look, I saw you with Remus the other day in the Common Room and I know what is going on with you two. I'm just jealous, that's all."

"What do you mean you know what's going on between Remus and I?"

"It's obvious that he likes you, the way you touched his hand and all," he finished lamely. I was puzzled at what Sirius had just said.

"Sirius, Remus and I are just friends. He knows quite a few things about me and I know some things about him that is all." I looked at him expecting him to yell that I was lying.

"Okay."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Aren't you going to burst out saying that I am a liar?"

"Well, no because I trust you, I trust you on what you said about Remus."

I was taken aback. He trusted me? I fidgeted under his gaze, clearly uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't be trusted by anyone," I said as I tried to look at anything but him.

"Why?"

"Because I am an awful person."

"You keep saying that but I don't-"

He was cut off by a cough. We both jumped, turning around to find that Dumbledore had just walked in.

"I apologize for being late, I had to tend to something that needed tending to," he said as he smiled at us. He looked at Sirius.

"Well, please have a sit Sirius."

I looked up at Sirius who had his mouth hanging open, looking quite like an imbecile.

"Why did you want us to meet with you, Professor?"

He looked at me, pursing his lips before he began to speak.

"As you both know, there are greater evils than your Professors out in this world. Greater evils that slaughter, injure, and destroy. And these larger tribulations have the craving for more power than they already have." He leaned forward, setting his hands on the massive desk that he sat behind.

"We must learn how to fight, to fend for ourselves and our loved ones before all hope is gone."

My eyes were on Dumbledore during his speech but I managed to look over at Sirius to find his eyes had widened.

"There is a war coming," Dumbledore continued, "and we must be ready for it when it finally comes upon us."

"But how?" I blurted out. I felt motivated by what Dumbledore was saying. When he had said the world war, I knew that had some use for me.

"That is a wonderful question, Willow," Dumbledore mused, putting his hands together, finger-tip to finger-tip. "There is a rumor going around, one that I am particularly interested in and it happens to involve you, Willow."

"Me? I don't quite understand what you're saying Professor."

"You are a seer which has been in your family for generations, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said weakly, still unable to decipher what he wanted of me.

"I want you to fight back Willow and let go of what your master wants."

I froze. "How do you know?"

"I know many things," he said gravely, looking into my eyes. I had never felt so exposed before, so placed out into the open for all to see. Sirius had been watching us, his head going back and forth as Dumbledore and I talked. He finally opened his mouth.

"You want her to fight? Fight how?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"You both know that Willow has exceptional influences. Have you ever thought about using your powers, try to control them?"

"Using them for good?"

"Of course, but first we must train you, for you have other influences that are still unknown to us."

"How will I train?"

"That is where Sirius comes in."

"I can't-I could hurt him."

"Willow, you've used these powers before for malevolence in the past, but now is the time to see the other side; the good side.

"I don't know, Professor." I was hesitant. I knew I could do damage, maybe even kill, Sirius. I had to trust myself as well as Dumbledore and I don't know if I could do that just yet. "Professor, I-I don't trust myself," I said in a small voice.

"I trust you." It was Sirius who had spoken.

"But why trust me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "someone has to believe in you, Willow. Might as well be me."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't remember the last time someone had told me they trusted me. It startled me as much as it confused me.

"I don't know what to say." I really didn't, I had no clue how to express the feelings that were bottling up inside me.

"Usually people just say thank you," Sirius said, smiling at me. I smiled weakly. Dumbledore clapped his hands together looking at us expectedly.

"Let us get started, shall we."


End file.
